Suigetsu? Hozuki Suigetsu? Who?
by Simple-Minded Idiot
Summary: Obviously, there's more than just one side of dear Suigetsu. His bunshin is honestly just plain freaky. [Not trying to insult the whole Suigetsu and Suigetsu H. system, not at all.]


"So you _can_ do more than just regenerate," Karin said. 

"Who you talkin' to?" the two Suigetsu asked.

A few seconds had passed since Suigetsu performed a bunshin, trying to prove to Karin that he was not only capable of doing that nifty water regeneration trick of his, which every ninja would – or _should_ – love to have. He had a few other tricks up his sleeve. Like a simple bunshin. Then again, if he was trying to prove himself, there ought to be more to that bunshin than there was.

Karin rolled her eyes.

"To you, of course," she said, "and you know that, too, so stop being an idiot."

"To who me?" the two Suigetsu asked once again.

Karin snarled. What the hell was wrong with the idiot now? He was stupider than the usual, that was for sure. Was that an effect of the bunshin? Did the bunshin get _more_ than just Suigetsu's chakra? She sure wouldn't be surprised if it ran away with half of his brain. And his brain was already halved from the start!

"To _Suigetsu_, you retard," she said.

"So... yeah, we know," the two of them said, "but we wanna know which Suigetsu, 'cause, yanno, there's Suigetsu and... Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Goddammit! What's the fucking difference?!"

"I sense high blood pressure," Juugo murmured.

Sasuke was actually a bit relieved – which, of course, wasn't shown because that was so not... unemotional prick – when he heard that coming from Juugo. They had a medic-nin in their group. Thank the heavens! Of course, everyone also knew that Sasuke was a very sarcastic boy.

Karin glared at Juugo. The thing with ninja, at least the elite ones, was that they had good hearing. More so than the civilians. Except, of course, if they were deaf from the beginning or if they got hit by some sort of deafening jutsu.

"See," the two Suigetsu said, "he's Suigetsu," one of them raised his hand, "and that one's Hozuki Suigetsu," the other Suigetsu raised his hand.

"I'm talking to the _real_ Suigetsu!" Karin said, obviously exasperated.

"Well, that would be me," a – since there _were _two of them after all, and it was already unclear who the real Suigetsu, as in the one who wasn't a bunshin, was – Suigetsu said, "but both of us are really Suigetsu. He just has a surname while I don't."

"Okay, who's not the bunshin then?"

Both of the Suigetsu were appalled at this.

"Bunshin?!" they exclaimed.

"He's not _just_ a bunshin!" Hozuki – at least Karin thought that this one was the one with the surname – Suigetsu protested.

Suigetsu, Juugo noted, seemed very overprotective of his bunshin. Hell, it was as if he thought that the bunshin was actually _real_. Which would be just plain freaky. Juugo knew that Suigetsu had problems, but not _these_ sorts of problems.

By this time, Sasuke was already immune to all sorts of stupidity. This would be one of them. Obviously, being in Team 7 and Otogakure had its perks. Though he did give Suigetsu _some_ credit. This was the first time Sasuke had ever encountered anyone that thought that a bunshin was something real. Something like a summon. Obviously, people from Kiri were brought up differently than those in the other hidden villages.

As he watched Karin argue with Suigetsu and... Hozuki Suigetsu, Sasuke thought that maybe it would've been more interesting if he had been born in Kiri.

"It's a _bunshin_, you dolt!" Karin said. "It's not alive!"

"But I _am_ alive!" Suigetsu said.

Hozuki Suigetsu nodded.

"He ain't following my orders," he said.

Karin was firm in her belief that Hozuki Suigetsu was, simply put, an idiot. Or insane. The buffoon seemed to have two minds. Unfortunately, both minds (or brains) also had idiotic thinking processes.

"See!" the two Suigetsu said.

One raised his right arm and the other raised his left foot.

... Karin was just speechless. Juugo was as silent as ever. And Sasuke chose not to comment.

Suigetsu liked to believe that he had them believe his point. Whatever it was.

* * *

_... Seriously, I shouldn't be the only one who finds this whole Suigetsu and Suigetsu H. thing rather confusing. This idea just screamed itself to write with some inspirational help from the idiocy going on in our school. I know that the hall monitors don't have anything against us (tch, yeah, right, they're only monitoring the part of the hall with our classrooms), but I get some funny ideas from them. My classmates have quite the hilarious reactions. It's like they're planning a mutiny or something._

_Thank you to all who read this 'till the very end. Comments will also be appreciated._

_Creds to **Lisea18** (I got some ideas, yeah, and you reminded me that there was a Suigetsu section in here). I'd also like to thank **Kaikouken**, **redstrawberrychan**, and **Kaname Natsumi** who all provided me with... er... happy crack._

_Oh, and the character up there is Suigetsu. This wasn't put in Suigetsu H. simply because of the fact that Suigetsu comes first before Suigetsu H. in the character drop-down menu or whatever you want to call it. _


End file.
